once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Our True Selves/@comment-3041875-20150208162326
So I read this episode very quick, meaning that I enjoyed it. But overall there was stuff I liked but stuff I didn't like too. I'll comment a little on the season as a whole, but try to focus on the episode. James - So his story overall has been very good; I really enjoyed the story this season with Joe, Josh and Dlr and I also really enjoyed his flashback history. But in the end, I still don't much appreciate James as a character; other than being desperate to live forever and not really caring much for other people, there wasn't really much too him, not really a personality. And I didn't particularly like his end, sorry. I'm glad that his daughter was the one to kill him, that's fitting, but yeah, he didn't really do anything once he got to Wikia, and his scenes in the bar, though not really anything wrong with them, just felt a little misplaced. They might have fit better if you had stretched out the long action scene and James' scenes were some of the ones to break it up, but because they occurred while things were still building up, they were just a little too uninteresting. Silvia - Ngl, this was a disappointment end for me too, sorry. Her death just seemed too easy, and her scenes with Peep in the end just weren't as exciting or interesting as I had expected; though the story really went exactly how I expected. 206-210 have been my favourite of OUAV, the excitement and intrigue just felt at its highest, and it was largely because of Silvia, so she will be remembered fondly and as a great character, and I appreciate that she has led to more power for Peep, so it was an important outcome. Prima - I've really liked Prima since 201, and unless Silvia was going to go on to be the big bad, then Prima is the one of the three that I would have excepted and hoped to survive the season, so yay, she did. I enjoyed her scenes, character and dialogue before we knew much about her, and then I enjoyed all of her flashbacks as the season went on; just really a good character, she was sympathetic but dangerous, she has interesting relationships with existing main characters, and she was the best of the villain duo. Really liked her season story and enjoyed her story this episode. I wasn't really feeling the cliff-hanger much, because it was just a little too cryptic. But I'm interested to see where it goes. Peep - A little meh lately, but she's a good character and the stuff that went on this season were still important to her character, so all good. Her season ended exactly where it should have and I'm sure she'll be awesome next season with an awesome story, so I'm happy. Lady - The story was alright. It was similar to the season finale last season, but less consequential, since Joe's turn resulted in three main character deaths, but Lady's didn't really result in too much. The action scene was very good, and I enjoyed all the magic and fighting going on, but really the whole story was done with in this one scene; I think it probably would have been better more broken up. I enjoyed her scene with Joe and how she turned, a nice resolution. I'm sure there will continue to be some good stuff with Lady and Prima next season, and also with Josh since he has returned. Rena - Not much to talk about here, really. I continue to like the character and his lines, but I'm not as interested in him as I was last season. Overall he's fine. Joe - So I loved 206, probably my favourite episode of the series, which really made me appreciate Joe as a character more and also his split-character disorder. I like how he resolved the Lady situation this episode and his scenes with Rena. He's had a good season, and I like him. Regina - Never been into this character, sorry. I liked his interaction with Joe this season, but overall the character feels too much like OUAT Regina just for the sake of it, I've never enjoyed his flashbacks, I don't root for him to redeem himself; just don't really like him or get him, sorry. Liz - A character I'm unsure about. I loved this character on her centric last season but she fell too much into the background and her relationship with Joe was never really given enough focus for us to really ship it. Then this season, I didn't really love her centric cause it kinda just showed us stuff about her character that we already knew, whereas I feel it should have focused more on her feelings for Joe so we could understand that better. She has been fine this season, tagging along with Rena and Lady, but often involved in the action. I still like her but really want her to get more focus, particularly with Joe. Dlr - I really like this character. She's nice, funny and kinda awkward. Her flashback history is cool, and I'm glad she's sticking around. So, I may have sounded a little critical, and I'm sorry, but yeah, wasn't really feeling some parts of this episode. I really hope your other readers enjoy it more, cause really it was still good. But I am really into this series, Joe. And I did really enjoy the season, especially 206-210. And I'm sure next season will be awesome too. Good work!